


Taking it to the next level

by LiltingLullaby



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiltingLullaby/pseuds/LiltingLullaby
Summary: Caedrel says that he wants to take his and Drakos' relationship to the next level and asks for a kiss, on cast. This is the aftermath.
Relationships: Marc "Caedrel" Robert Lamont/Daniel "Drakos" Drakos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Taking it to the next level

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://www.twitch.tv/videos/920231280?t=2h50m50s to 2:51:15

After the game, Drakos asks Caedrel, "Did you really mean it with taking the relationship to the next level?" Caedrel can tell that he's serious, eyes focused on him and voice sincere.

So Caedrel takes all his confidence to not play it off as a joke and replies, "Yes, I'm serious. I'd like to do that. If you want."

Drakos' reaction is to simply say, "Okay, me too. Give me a few minutes to get something organized and I will be here for you."

This confuses Caedrel, he's not quite sure what is happening. But the way that Drakos keeps his eyes flicking back to him and doesn't seem upset as he types on his phone calms him a bit. Just as Caedrel debates sitting down on one of the couches in the room, Drakos finishes typing.

Drakos clarifies the situation a bit, "Vedius will cast the next game with me, he could jump in quickly. Now I don't have to worry about messing up your makeup." Caedrel can see that he swallows before he continues speaking, Caedrel patiently waiting on him. "Can I kiss you?" Drakos asks, eyes roaming Caedrel's face, fingers fidgeting with the phone, finally putting it away.

Caedrel involuntarily lets out a short laugh, but tries to make clear that his answer is serious. "Well there is no screen between us this time. So go for it."

Drakos goes for it. He pulls Ceadrel closer by his elbow and kisses him, hand beneath his chin and then wandering over to his cheek. Drakos wants to keep things tame though, he knows not to go too far too fast. He pulls away, smiling at Caedrel's smudged makeup and big eyes.

Caedrel feels his heart go crazy as Drakos kisses him. When Drakos pulls away, he hopes for more, he wants to feel those lips again. His thoughts are interrupted by Drakos' phone dinging. Caedrel can feel the moment dissipating as Drakos announces, "I gotta go back to the casting desk."

Before Caedrel's smile can fall off his face, Drakos pats his shoulder and reassures him, "We'll talk about the details later."

"Yes, after work," Caedrel replies, surprised by his own composure. Drakos nods and turns around to leave. Caedrel watches him leave and then remains in the room to think about the kiss with a loopy grin on his face, right next to his messed up makeup.


End file.
